Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimatériel Incendiary grenade
The Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimateriel Incendiary Grenade,http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3fourthgrenade colloquially known as the "Firebomb," or "Flame Grenade," is a Brute grenade. It is a multi-purposed infantry explosives munition, and can be thrown 10 meters (32.8 feet) by the average soldier. Upon impact with a hard surface, the casing converts to liquid form, burning at around 2200 °C (3992 °F), and causing significant damage to vehicles and infantry alike, automatically killing all nearby infantry in a 3.4 meter (8 foot) radius. The gel-like filler substance also escapes from the burning casing, splashing over nearby objects and causing significant damage as it burns for 4.5 seconds. Killing someone in multiplayer with this grenade will award the player with the Incineration Medal. In campaign, it is a very effective weapon against the Flood. It can kill up to three Flood Combat Forms or Flood Pure Forms in a close group. They are also useful against large swarms of Infection Forms. When stuck to a Flood Carrier Form, the resulting fire will burn thoroughly and not release any Flood Infection Forms from the Carrier. Quotes The following are observations of the Type-3 Incendiary Grenade from servicemen of the UNSC Marine Corps unit E2-BAG/1/7. "The filler seems to be a liquid or a gel or something; it dissipates pretty rapidly under water—I don't know how it would behave in hard vacuum." "It doesn't burn under water, unless it's already on something and burning. A "thermite", otherwise heat, grenade will burn under water and that crap has been around forever. Hey, is it just me or does Brute tech seem to be all over the map? Either there's no info sharing on Brutonia or something bad happened." "Baby Kongs use 'em exclusively as AP grenades. Kongs tend to capture or abandon material more often than they deny it." "None of the other alien foxtrots use 'em. Either the bravo kilos don't trust 'em with 'em or the rest of 'em ain't as keen on burnin' folk as kilos are." Trivia *It was mistakenly dubbed as a UNSC weapon in the Inside Halo Machinima. *Its function is very similar to a Molotov Cocktail. For this reason, players sometimes refer to the Incendiary Grenade with names such as, "Anti-Water Balloon", "Satan's Grenade", "Lava Can", and/or "The Cocktail". *Even though Incendiary Grenade is the proper name, it is referred to as the Firebomb Grenade in the game. *It only appears in four Halo 3 campaign levels, The Ark, The Covenant, Cortana and Halo. *It does not appear by default on any Multiplayer map, nor does it regenerate using the "Grenade regeneration" option. They are only available if they have been previously added in Forge. *Only Brute Stalkers use incendiary grenades in the Halo 3 campaign. Killing Brute Stalkers is also your only source of these grenades. *Turning on the Catch Skull will make all Brute Stalkers drop two Firebomb grenades, making it easier to obtain them. *The Incendiary Grenade will kill any Chieftain in a single throw on almost any difficulty, except Legendary, as long the Chieftain gets the bulk of the explosion, spreading the fire all along the body, not just the limbs. It is a guaranteed kill unless the Chieftain activates an Invincibility power-up. *It can be used to create a "wall of fire", burning those who chose to cross it, restricting enemy movement in the area. It is a tactic very useful in skirmish games such as Assault or CTF. *If thrown into a Warthog passenger seat at the proper angle, it will get stuck, like the Frag Grenade, and bounce. *The reason for not appearing in Multiplayer is because of frame rate issues. Sources See Also *Napalm Grenade *Thermite Grenade de:Typ-3 Antiperson Brandbombe Category:Brute Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Weapons